Kagome a Estranha
by Carrieee
Summary: Não! Isso não é uma história de terror, é apenas a minha própria história, senti vontade de compartilhar, não sou uma garota tão diferente assim, apenas tenho alguns fatos na minha vida que atrapalharam um pouquinho meu desenvolvimento... talvez bastante, mas estou em busca de mudar! Me acompanhem e assistam ao nascimento de uma nova e melhorada Kagome Higurashi!
1. O desabrochar de uma Flor

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e os demais personagens que vocês encontrarem que não sejam da série me pertencem.

A história é minha mesmo e com minha quero dizer baseado na minha vida uasuahushsauh

Espero que gostem

**CAPITULO I - O desabrochar de uma flor**

Bulling… acho essa palavra idiota, toda minha infância eu tive apelidos que não gostava, mas eu sabia muito bem como me defender, as crianças tem mania de apelidar umas as outras e eu não fui exceção, além de ser baixinha também era tida como mulher macho, mas sinceramente o apelido é verídico, pra explicar voltemos no tempo quando eu tinha 6 anos.

Meu irmão mais velho por 5 anos e meio Souta, o qual eu adorava, realmente não gostava de mim, ele teve que dividir toda a atenção com o novo bebe e não soube lidar com isso, mas quando eu tinha 6 anos eu queria muito brincar com ele e bom, crianças adoram fazer perguntas.

\- Oni-chan, oni-chan, por que você não brinca com a kah-chan? Você não gosta de mim?

\- Não! Eu queria ter um irmãozinho e não uma irmãzinha, se você fosse um menino eu brincava com você!

E foi essa frase que mudou minha vida, até então eu só queria saber de brincar de panelinhas, embora nunca tive frescura com nada e sempre fiz amizade muito fácil, mas a partir desse dia eu mudei.

Se eu fosse uma garotinha normal, provavelmente eu teria chorado e contado pra minha mãe, concordo com a minha mãe quando diz que eu tenho sérios problemas, ao invés de chorar, eu fui correndo pro quarto dele, peguei um short que parecia mais uma calça em mim, uma camiseta que ficou enorme, um par de tênis que parecia pé de pato e um boné onde prendi meus cabelos. Após me analisar no espelho engrossei a voz e treinei o nome do meu novo irmão, meu gêmeo Jack!

Sim eu era fã do Jack-chan, podem rir, mas sinceramente não me arrependo desse dia, afinal esse dia mudou minha vida.

Entrei na sala andando de um jeito estranho, o que pra mim seria um jeito masculino de andar, olhei pro meu irmão que estava distraído jogando seu Super Nintendo.

\- Oni-chan. - opa feminina demais - Ih ae Souta-kun!

Meu irmão teve que pausar o jogo pra ter um ataque de risos, eu queria rir também, mas estava séria com meu personagem.

\- Que roupas são essas kah-chan?!

\- Eu não sou a Kagome! Sou o Jack, o irmão gêmeo dela, seu irmão mais novo!

Disse aquilo com o maior orgulho do mundo, naquele momento ele se comoveu e viu o quanto eu queria brincar com ele.

\- Ok então… Jack, mas irmão meu tem que andar que nem macho! ESTUFA O PEITO! FAZ CARA DE MAL! ENGROSSA A VOZ!

\- IAE TA BOM ASSIM?!

Quando ele conta foi mais engraçado do que eu me lembro, mas a partir desse dia ele passou a brincar comigo, ou seja, o Jack se tornou membro da família, mas me recuso a admitir em publico que fiz isso até meus 12 anos, acabou que virou um vicio, eu cresci e me divertia sendo o Jack, minha personalidade foi influenciada por isso e eu me tornei masculina, compartilhei de quase todos os gostos do meu irmão, tudo pra agradar ele, mas no fim eu agradeço a isso, tenho um gosto ótimo!

E com isso voltamos ao começo da história, meninos quando se desentendem simplesmente se batem e esta resolvido, as meninas já tem um processo mais demorado e cheio de choro e blá blá blá, eu optei pelo modo mais simples e fácil, me irritavam eu batia neles e estava tudo certo, por isso sempre me dei melhor com garotos, mulheres são realmente mais complicadas menos a Sango e a Rin minhas únicas amigas, elas pensam da mesma forma que eu e temos os mesmos gostos, quando brigamos nós resolvemos na porrada, sim, porrada e não tapas e puxões de cabelo, porém com isso, mesmo agora que estou com 18 anos eu ainda sou tratada como menino, não que não esteja obvio que eu seja uma garota, afinal meu corpo mudou e eu me acho bem bonita até, não sei como a Rin consegue, ela desde a 6ª série sempre teve um namorado.

Deixei meus cabelos negros azulados crescerem até o meio das costas e a natureza fez o resto, sou magra de ruim, mas tenho seios fartos e quadril largo, mas mesmo assim pela minha fama, não consigo um namorado, por isso eu tenho um plano!

Agora que vou entrar pra faculdade, eu vou agir muito mais feminina e fazer amigas mulheres, uma vida como uma garota normal me aguarda e assim eu também vou arrumar um namorado e ter uma daquelas lindas histórias dos mangás shoujos que eu leio. Não me julguem, eu cresci como um menino, mas a menina que gostava de brincar de panelinha e da cor rosa ainda vive em mim, gosto de histórias românticas, embora também goste das histórias mais realistas e com violência e tudo mais, enfim… tudo que tenho que fazer é não deixar o Jack vir à tona e vai dar tudo certo!

Hoje uma nova Kagome Higurashi nasce!


	2. Primeira impressão

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e os demais personagens que vocês encontrarem que não sejam da série me pertencem.

A história é minha mesmo e com minha quero dizer baseado na minha vida uasuahushsauh

Espero que gostem

**CAPITULO II - Primeira impressão**

Se tem uma coisa que poderia estragar minhas expectativas para meu primeiro dia, era saber que minha querida prima Kikyo iria para a mesma faculdade que eu. Não que eu não goste dela, eu amo minha prima, mas convenhamos que todo garoto que eu gosto acaba gostando dela, e isso realmente me desanima. Se todos eles soubessem que ela não é meiga de verdade e sim uma manipuladora... Uma adorável manipuladora.

Eu não posso deixar isso me abalar, não a nova Kagome! Afinal uma linda vida amorosa na faculdade me aguarda!

Roupa da moda… ok.

Corte de cabelo moderno e fofo... ok.

Leve maquiagem, que é o máximo que sei fazer… ok.

Sorriso encantador... ok

E o mais importante, risada treinada... ok. Não é por nada, porém minha risada poderia arruinar tudo, afinal que homem se sentiria atraído por uma foca engasgada ou um jegue excitado? Sim, é assim que meus amigos descrevem minha risada, por isso, por um longo do tempo eu treinei para controla-la ao máximo, não posso em hipótese alguma liberar A FOCA! Era pra soar dramático, mas acho que só ouvindo mesmo pra ter noção da gravidade que é essa risada.

Bom, agora com tudo pronto, vamos à faculdade!

\- E!

É a Sango chamando, e este é um ponto do qual eu realmente não consigo mudar, eu SEMPRE me atraso e deixo a Sango e a Rin irritadíssimas, mas tem certas coisas que são tão difíceis de mudar.

\- ESTOU INDO!

Desci as escadas correndo, Souta estava comendo o café da manhã.

\- Não vai tomar café filha?

\- Estou atrasada mãe!

\- Como você está linda filha, parece uma boneca! Por que não se arruma assim sempre?

\- Pra mim parece um palhaço com essa cara pintada!

\- Cala a boca Souta! Tchau mãe, beijo!

Sai correndo só e vi uma Sango muito zangada. Fomos em direção ao metro conversando.

\- Atrasada como sempre, não vai mudar nunca Kagome?

\- Estou mudando aos poucos!

\- Estou vendo, esse seu plano ridículo de fingir ser uma patricinha fútil não vai dar certo!

\- Que isso Sango? Nem comecei e já está jogando praga?

\- É só que eu te conheço, não vai aguentar, sem falar que você tem que arrumar alguém que goste de você como você é!

\- Já tentei essa técnica, mas já estou com 18 anos e nada, estava na hora de mudar!

\- Pois eu quero continuar eu mesma, vou fazer educação física e continuar no clube de luta, sei que você vai morrer de saudades de lutar!

\- Nem me fale, vou ter que treinar escondida pra desabafar!

\- Olha a Rin ali, deve estar esperando a gente pra embarcar.

\- Oi meninas, que porra é essa Kah-chan?

\- Quem vê você nem imagina essa boca suja neh Rin?

\- Fazer o que né Sango? Mas você vai mesmo seguir esse plano idiota Kagome?

\- Fácil pra você falar né Rin? Você tem namorado desde os 12 nos, enquanto eu continuo sem nem ser beijada!

\- Continuo achando ridículo, mas vamos ver onde vai dar, aposto uma semana, e você Sango?

\- Vou apostar duas, já que ela está com uma grande força de vontade!

\- Vão rindo! Vou fazê-las perder a aposta e então vocês vão me pagar caro e com caro quero dizer que o dia no evento será por conta de vocês!

\- Fechado!

\- Quero só ver!

Embarcamos e continuamos a falar sobre banalidades em comum, mas eu não estava realmente concentrada, estava ansiosa para o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Fico pensando se deveria ter ido fazer educação física com a Sango, mas optei por ciências da computação, enquanto Rin e Kikyo estavam fazendo administração.

Estou parada na frente da porta da sala, meus próximos passos definiram o que acontecerá nos próximos quatros anos, lá vou eu! Abri a porta e entrei andando o mais graciosa possível, depois procurei uma carteira vazia e só então me dei conta de que toda sala me olhava, com isso eu quero dizer que todos os meninos presentes me olhavam, não, não havia nenhuma outra menina na sala.

Kagome Higurashi! Como você não previu que esse curso não teria mulheres?! Não posso ser a única menina da sala, vou ser taxada como lésbica ou piranha, sempre foi assim, Kagome sozinha com muitos garotos. Nunca me senti desconfortável com essa situação, mas nesse momento isso arruinaria meus planos, vou passar quatro anos com essa fama, não vou arrumar um namorado, vou me tornar frustrada, sair da faculdade com 22 anos e ainda não ter sido beijada, provavelmente desista e vire uma tia com gatos e cachorros, pelo menos eu gosto de animais, poderia ter um ouriço também, sempre quis ter um ouriço, ou quem sabe uma capivara, isso terei uma capivara ou posso até mesmo virar lesbica caso tudo de errado e… KAGOME! SE CONTROLE! VOCÊ GOSTA DE PINTOS! NADA DE PEPECAS E CAPIVARAS ENTENDEU? Ok, às vezes é necessário chamar minha atenção... Nem tudo esta perdido, preciso me acalmar e pensar em uma solução.

\- Querida, você ta bem?

\- Oi quem? Eu? - Um dos caras mais lindos que já vi na vida! Kagome! Presta atenção, concentra, não estraga tudo, apenas sorria e responda calmamente - estou sim, por quê?

\- Bom, fofa, você é a única garota aqui, tem um bando de machos te comendo com os olhos, você entrou e parecia assustada - ESPERA! PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! Fofa? Que voz afetada é essa? Meu mais novo sonho de consumo é gay? - Já sei, já sei, pela sua cara imagino que esteja assustada comigo, sim, sou gay e com muito orgulho, alias sorte nossa não ter concorrência aqui na sala não é fofa?

\- Ok… Assustei-me um pouco só, você me pegou… Mas espera, sério isso de eu ser a única garota na sala?

\- Depende, se me considerar também posso contar como uma!

Eu não aguentei, ele fez uma posse tão feminina e uma voz tão engraçada que eu acabei rindo, mas contive a foca a tempo.

\- Prazer, Kagome Higurashi!

\- Jakotsu Tsukyriro, em carne, osso e glamour!

\- Obrigada por vir falar comigo Tsukyriro-kun, pelo menos vou ter um amigo pra poder conversar de tudo por aqui!

\- Não gosto de ter concorrentes, mas gostei de você Kah-chan, vamos nos divertir horrores juntos. E nada de Tsukyriro, pra você só Jak, ok?

\- Ok, Tsu... Jak!

\- Isso, boa garota, agora se levanta e vira esse traseiro pra cá que eu quero analisar com o que estou competindo!

Ele me puxou pra levantar e me fez dar uma volta e por fim bateu na minha bunda.

\- Ainda por cima é durinha! Te odeio Kah-chan, sinceramente, onde você arranjou esse corpinho?

\- Eu corro e faço bastante exercício…

Jakotsu sabe como me deixar sem graça.

\- Então a patricinha se exercita… Acho que me enganei sobre você, achei que iria ser aquelas meninas chatas e afetadas, mas pelo jeito vamos nos dar bem!

\- E você não é hetero, me decepcionou já que você é lindo! Mas realmente acho que vamos nos dar bem Jak!

Aquele dia passou rápido, fizemos um tour pela faculdade e eu fiquei o tempo todo perto do Jak, realmente nem tudo está perdido, posso ser a única garota na sala, mas vou ter o que toda mulher deseja, um maravilhoso amigo gay!


	3. Malditos Unicórnios

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takarashi, mas a história é minha mesmo.

Espero que gostem!

Deixem comentários, seria muito bom saber da opinião de quem ler. ^^

**CAPITULO III - Malditos Unicornios**

Sabe o que me deixa feliz? Cookies! eu gosto deles, mas ao invés de comer deliciosos cookies eu estou abraçando a Kikyo… VIVA! Sério? Já odeio acordar de manhã, ai vem essa linda da minha prima que é uma versão minha só que feminina e sexy, um imã de garotos… MALDITA! COMO EU TE ODEIO SUA BISCATE SEM CELULITE! Ta eu não odeio… muito.

\- Kah-chan, você não adivinha quem me chamou pra sair!

\- O He-Man?! Oh não, já sei! O Zac Efron! Acertei?

O QUE MAIS EU IRIA QUERER SABER DE MANHÃ? Sério que ela está gastando meu tempo e piorando meu humor só pra vir esfregar na minha cara que tem mais um cara atrás dela? O que eu fiz pra merecer que essa minha linda prima me ame tanto e dedique seu tempo a me humilhar? Só porque não dividi meu ovo de pascoa e escondi pra comer sozinha e mesmo assim não engordei, estou sendo punida? MAS ERA TRUFADO DE NUTELLA! NUTELLA! Me perdoe universo, eu juro que na próxima eu divido! SOU GORDA OK? Pelo menos minha alma é gorda, não me culpe!

\- Não! Muito melhor! Ele é seu sempai, você lembra do Inuyasha?

VADIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Esse é um daqueles momentos, "pareço calma, mas já te matei várias vezes e de diferentes formas em minha mente", Kagome respira! Se eu me lembro do Inuyasha? Ele é só o cara pelo qual eu passei 3 anos apaixonada e que sempre me viu como criança, sem contar que é um dos melhores amigos do Souta e está sempre em casa. Como se você não soubesse disso!

\- Acho que lembro… - Espero ter soado suficientemente sarcástica! MORRA! - e o que você disse?

\- Disse que ia pensar… o que você acha?

Podia jurar que vi ela se transformar no Sergio Malandro com seu RA-IEIE-GLUGLU-SÓSEFUFU, mas então ela voltou ao normal e foi esmagada por um elefante que eu recompensei depois com vários amendoins… isso me faz pensar que também quero ter um elefante! FOCO KAGOME!

\- Bom Kikyo, se você gosta dele vai em frente.

\- Que bom falar com você prima, estava pensando se você ainda se importava com ele, quem bom que não.

E me abraçou! A VADIA ME ABRAÇOU! QUERO AQUELE ELEFANTE AQUI AGORA! Então ela se lembra perfeitamente que eu gostei dele… essa vaca sempre me manipulando desde criança pra fazer tudo jeito dela!

\- Tenho que ir pra aula agora Kikyo… até mais.

\- Até mais kah-chan!

E saiu acenando como um unicórnio saltitante e feliz, com certeza se ela fosse um unicórnio, seu destino seria igual ao do Charlie o Unicórnio! Saudades Charlie!

\- Porque você está com esse sorriso medonho no rosto querida?

\- Só pensando em como levar um unicórnio fofo para a montanha do doces! Bom dia Jak, como você ta?

\- Mais glamoroso impossível, mas você pelo jeito começou a manha muito bem!

\- Nem faz ideia, levantei da cama querendo cookies, aqueles do Toddy sabe? Mas a caminho da cantina encontrei minha prima vadia!

\- Tenho uma dessas, mas eu acabo sempre me vingando, afinal tem muitos bofes por ai que curtem a coisa, mas não tem coragem… nada como um pouco de tequila!

\- Oh lindo e glamoroso Jakotsu! Ensine-me!

\- Pensarei no seu caso! Alias falando em minhas técnicas de sedução, hoje irei aplica-las na festa dos calouros, você vai neh?

\- Vou, mas Jak eu preciso confessar uma coisa… - aquele momento que você fala tão baixo que parece um segredo de estado - eu na verdade sou totalmente masculina, nunca tive um relacionamento e muito menos fui beijada.

Fiquei esperando uma reação dele, algo escandaloso, mas foi muito mais inesperado, ele tomou uma pose séria, tossiu um pouco pra coçar a garganta e por um instante eu esqueci o quanto o maldito do Jakotsu era lindo e como sabia aparentar ser másculo, ele colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos como se pudesse ver minha alma.

\- Kagome Higurashi! -Sua voz sou máscula e séria.

\- ACEITO!

\- Ótimo, porque eu ia sugerir que você me desse sua alma e dedicação total em troca de uma transformação na sua vida!

\- Minha alma? Espera ai, achei que ia dizer que resolveu virar hetero por mim!

\- Olha kah-chan, você realmente é um pedaço de mal caminho, mas a fruto que você gosta eu chupo até o caroço! E como chupo!

\- Ok entendi! Informação demais! Minha inocência sendo levada!

-Enfim, eu não posso aceitar que minha mais nova amiga tenha uma vida amorosa tão deprimente! - Obrigada por esclarecer o obvio! - Por isso estou te admitindo no curso intensivo do Jakotsu de como se tornar uma mulher tão irresistível que só sendo gay pra não te querer!

\- Mas essa eu quero ver!

\- Ótimo começaremos hoje a noite antes da festa!

E assim começa a jornada de Kagome Higurashi para iniciar sua vida amorosa, 18 anos atrasada, antes tarde do que nunca.


	4. Minha fada madrinha!

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takarashi, mas a história é minha mesmo.

Espero que gostem!

Deixem seus comentários, quero saber o que estão achando da Fic. ^^

Ps: Se verem algum erro me avisem, o sono atrapalha minha revisão! XD

**CAPITULO IV - Minha Fada madrinha!**

Sempre achei aqueles contos de fadas absurdos, mas aqui estou eu tendo uma noite de Cinderela com o Jakotsu, que por acaso seria a madrinha, algo bem bizarro para um conto de fadas, já consigo imaginar ele com um vestido pomposo alisando a varinha de condão indecentemente, melhor afastar esse pensamento, enfim cá estou eu vendo Jakotsu pirar com o meu armário.

\- Como pode alguém com tantas roupas lindíssimas e cheias de estilo ser assim Kah, me diga?

\- Bom… minha mãe quando me teve achou que teria uma menina, mas acabei sendo assim.

Dei de ombros e começamos a rir, é verdade que eu sou masculina, mas meu armário não diz isso, minha mãe se esforçou bastante tentando me fazer mudar, mas foi em vão até hoje.

\- Está decidido, vai ser essa blusa pink que parece um espartilho atrás, com essa calça jeans não muito colada e… cadê os sapatos?

\- Bem ali naquele outro armário Jak - Sim eu tenho um armário só de sapatos, mas só uso meus all star, por motivos de: Não sou obrigada.

\- KAGOME HIGURASHI!

\- PRESENTE!

-Você é uma vaca! Além de ter um armário lotado de roupas que não usa, tem um armário com sapatos maravilhosos e só usa tênis?

\- mas é confortável - fiz aquela cara de gatinho do Shrek, mas não adiantou, esse tipo de coisa não funciona com ele infelizmente, meu poder de sedução, que alias não é muito, não tem efeito nele.

\- Confortável é minha mão batendo nessa bunda branca cheia de celulite!

Pior que ele fala essas coisas e minha imaginação voa de novo, porque sou do tipo que me shippo com meio mundo, Jakotsu não é exceção, pode bater na minha bunda a vontade.

\- Sinta-se a vontade para bater nela! Principalmente se for no meio de um sexo selvagem! Alias Já sei pra onde foi meu Ovo de Nutella agora! - me protegi a tempo de uma almofada que vinha em minha direção - Ei!

\- Vai logo pro banho! Ainda tem cabelo e maquiagem!

\- Ok fada madrinha! Se mudar de ideia, é bem vindo pra vir pro banho comigo Jak!

Entrei no banheiro correndo e fechei a porta antes que outra almofada me atingisse.

Acho que ouvi a voz da Sango, mas estava cantando tão alto aquela parodia sobre Shippar na Neve no chuveiro que nem liguei muito, sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e dei de cara com uma Sango muito brava.

\- KAGOME HIGURASHI!

\- Que isso em gente, só minha mãe fica me chamando pelo nome inteiro, não me assustem assim!

\- JÁ SÃO 19:30 E VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TA PRONTA! - a Sango da medo as vezes. O soco dela doi.

\- Se acalme Sango sua linda! Dois minutinhos estou pronta!

\- você não muda mesmo neh?

\- é meu charme! Conheceu o Jakotsu que te falei? - Estava em uma difícil batalha com a calça jeans, foda tentar fazer isso com o corpo ainda molhado.

\- Como não se você passou meio hora no banho!

\- Tudo isso? Meia hora pra falar mal de mim… espera! O que você contou?

\- Tudo querida! Agora que sei do seu passado eu sei que vou ter mais trabalho do que imaginava!

\- SANGO!

\- O que? Se ele vai te ajudar nesse seu plano idiota, ele precisava saber onde está pisando! Alias adorei conhecer você Jak!

\- Digo o mesmo Sango sua linda!

Falando em shippar, acabei de shippar esses dois! Quem sabe um ménage... Sério, tenho que parar de ter essas fantasias sexuais com Jakotsu, não faz bem ao meu coração!

\- Ah não, isso é um complô contra minha pessoa?

\- Você nem faz ideia Kah!

\- Ta que seja, alguém amarra essa porcaria de cordinha atrás da blusa? Pra que tanta frescura em uma só peça de roupa?

\- E é por isso que eu sofro Jak, ta vendo, fica com essa frescura de ser feminina, mas ainda tem alma de caminhoneira?

\- Sango sua maldita! isso terá volta!

\- Eu amarro… apertado assim ta bom?

\- Quer me matar sufocada?

\- então esta ótima! Agora senta aqui na cadeira que eu vou fazer minha mágica!

E ele fez! Não consigo me reconhecer no espelho… estou realmente linda!

\- Jakotsu, você fez milagres aqui hoje! Nunca vi a Kagome tão feminina!

\- As ordens Sangozinha! - não vou nem ficar brava dessa vez! - Agora coloca o salto Kah!

O salto… um de meus maiores pesadelos! Não que nunca os tenha usado, mas é só que eu não possuo coordenação motora suficiente pra ficar um bom tempo em cima deles, sentei na cama, os coloquei e me levantei!

\- É… até que esses são mais fáceis de andar, só preciso me concentrar.

\- Uma garota de 18 anos que não sabe usar salto direito, você é deprimente!

\- Não fala assim também Jak… só não tenho pratica!

\- Bom, você ta pronta, então vamos logo Kah, a van ta esperando!

\- Não me apressa que é perigoso eu cair Sango!

\- Vem logo!

Fui puxada pela mão até a van que nos aguardava, como a festa seria e uma boate um pouco longe o pessoal alugou uma van pra poder voltar tarde. Fome… como vou colocar alguma coisa no estomago se minha barriga foi embalada a vácuo nessa blusa?

\- Hey Kagome! Quer vodka com energético?

Era o Houjo, da sala da Sango, acho ele bonitinho até…

\- Claro!

Não tenho costume de beber, mas que mal pode haver em um pouco de vodka com energético? Sinto que será uma grande noite, quem sabe não deixo o Jakotsu bêbado e agarro ele, porque ó! Passo vontade desse homem desde o primeiro dia, mas infelizmente a Rin me disse uma vez, você pode querer um homem bonito, gente boa e Hetero, mas vai ter que escolher apenas dois adjetivos, entendi o que ela quis dizer quando conheci esse viado gostoso!

Fazer o que, pelo menos eu tenho meu querido amigo gay, sendo assim... Atenção homens Kagome Higurashi, versão produzida por Jakotsu, está a caminho.


	5. Banheiro, escadas e LIXOS!

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takarashi, mas a história é minha mesmo.

Quero agradecer pela reviews! Que bom que estão gostando *-*

Capitulo meio confuso, mas é mais ou menos assim que eu me lembro daquela noite, ok? UHSAUHASUHSA

Sem falar que eu escrevi esse capítulo ao som de What the Fox Say... Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Tenho problema? SIIIIIM, mas enfim a Paçoca Boss dedica esse capítulo a Ladie3c que adorou essa história! UHSUAHSAUHSA

Espero que gostem!

**CAPITULO V - Banheiros, escadas e LIXOS!**

É o que chamam de esquenta das festas neh, se eu estou na chuva… o problema é que eu não sou acostumada a beber nem champanhe no ano novo, mas só um pouco não faz mal neh? Até porque eu estou me sentindo ótima... Bem mais leve, essa van ta mexendo bastante ou é impressão minha?

\- Kagome! Chegamos, vem desce!

\- Sangooooooo!

Que vontade de abraçar as pessoas! Pena que o mundo ta meio girando, fica difícil controlar minhas pernas ainda mais com esse salto.

\- Calma ai mocinha! Quanto você bebeu Kagome?

\- Oi Houjo! Você é uma ótima pessoa, meu amigo de verdade! - O Houjo ta me segurando não sei por que… - Estou ótima, bebi só uns 3 copos.

Acho que eles estão falando de mim, droga tem fila, odeio filas, elas nos fazem esperar, mas idaí? TO FELIZ!

\- Sangoooo! Quando a gente vai entrar?

\- Ai Kagome, só da trabalho neh? Tem que fingir que ta ótima, eles não deixam quem já ta bêbada entrar!

\- Quem ta bêbada? Você Sango? Eu to ótima!

Nunca me senti tão bem! A Sango ta me segurando, nós entramos já… banheiro! Preciso de um banheiro!

Ai como fazer xixi é bom… cada a Sango?

\- Sangoooo!

\- Oi Kah, estou aqui a gente vai na enfermaria um pouco pra você melhorar, ok?

\- Ta bom!

Esse lugar também ta girando, que estranho… a enfermaria é legal, mas eu quero dançar lá fora.

\- Sango quero ir lá fora!

\- Não pode! Tem que ficar sentada!

\- Mas eu quero ir ao banheiro!

\- Você acabou de sair de lá Kagome!

\- MAS EU QUERO! Deixa! Eu estou apertada!

\- Ta bom, mas vai com cuidado e volta pra cá!

Como esse segurança da porta é alto, que cara feia, BANHEIRO! Como eu estou apertada, muito bom fazer xixi… pra onde eu tinha que ir mesmo? A é! Sango... enfermaria!

\- Voltei!

\- Ótimo agora senta aqui e fica quietinha! Entendeu?

\- Ok.. ok..

Nossa como esse povo ta mal! esses bêbados… por que eu tenho que esperar aqui mesmo? estou com sede… não, quero ir no banheiro!

\- Sango estou indo no banheiro!

\- Você acabou de ir pela segunda vez Kagome!

\- Deixa vai, eu quero ir, estou apertada!

\- Vai… fazer o que…

Esse segurança ta encanado comigo eim!

\- Aonde você vai?

\- No banheiro moço!

\- Mas você acabou de ir!

\- Ultima vez vai!

\- Vai logo, mas volta!

\- ok!

É até que ele é legal, banheiro… onde era mesmo? ali! Vou correndo!

Mano… quem colocou essa escada aqui? Ah mas nem doeu mesmo, tão olhando o que esse povo? Como eu ia desviar da escada de ultima hora?

Banheiro, ótimo, que alivio… tenho que voltar se não o segurança vai brigar comigo! E agora ele é meu amigo, não posso brigar com ele!

\- Voltei, eu disse que eu voltava, viu moço?

\- Vem Kagome, senta aqui e agora fica quietinha!

\- Legal o segurança neh? mas a enfermeira ta me olhando feio Sango…

\- Fica quietinha vai…

\- Do que você ta rindo?

\- De você bêbada!

\- Não estou bêbada! Estou ótima... Só quero ir ao banheiro de novo!

\- Não pode! já foi 3 vezes!

\- Mas eu quero Sango!

\- Então vai!

Ótimo, vou ter que ir de novo… espero que a escada não esteja mais lá!

\- Aonde você vai?

\- No banheiro.

\- Você já foi! Não vai mais sair daqui!

\- Mas moço, eu estou apertada!

\- Não ta não, senta lá que daqui você não sai!

Me deixo falando sozinha e saiu, seu grosso!

\- NÃO SOU MAIS SUA AMIGA!

\- Sango… o moço não deixa.

\- Então espera e vai depois…

\- Mas Sango, eu quero agora, vou mijar nas calças!

\- A KAGOME! mija no lixo então!

A Sango é muito sábia! Como não pensei nisso antes, O LIXO! se a Sango falou é porque eu posso fazer isso! Ali o Lixo… isso agora é só abaixar as calças e… vixi o segurança chato, porque a Sango ta tendo uma crise de risos, também acho a cara dele engraçada nesse momento, mas mesmo assim neh?

\- Levante essas calças agora moça!

\- Eu vou levantar!

\- Então se vista logo!

\- Só se você sair, você ta olhando! vai… não olha, ai eu coloco!

Pronto! Calças colocadas!

\- Você fez xixi no lixo? Chama a enfermeira chefe, enfermeira!

\- Eu? Lógico que não!

Quem faz xixi no lixo cara? eu só sentei lá! tenho certeza!

\- o que é isso no balde? ele ta até quente!

\- OLHA AQUI MOÇO SE EU DISSE QUE NÃO FIZ É PORQUE NÃO FIZ, ESTOU COM MINHAS FACULDADES MENTAIS EM OTIMO ESTADO PRA SABER SE FIZ XIXI NO LIXO OU NÃO!

Ou eu fiz? não! certeza que não!

Pelo menos a enfermeira chefe é legal, disse que vai me levar no banheiro, só que fica lá fora… ai que alivio, eu estava realmente apertada!

\- Agora fica aqui fora com os porteiro, você não pode mais entrar!

\- Ta bom…

Os porteiros são legais, estou com fome… por que eu estou cuidando de um estranho bêbado? eu e minha mania de entrosar com qualquer pessoa, pelo menos é bonito… o mundo parou de girar já, acho que eu não estava tão bem como eu pensava, acho também que talvez eu tenha feito xixi no lixo, mas a culpa é da Sango que deu ideia… lá se vai minha estreia como mulher fatal, todo trabalho do Jak em vão… é, meu joelho ta doendo… acho eu.. Cai? Melhor não beber da próxima vez!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olá pessoa! Se ainda estão ai obrigada por lerem, espero que não se assustem com a minhas histórias! suahasuhsauh bom é isso, até semana que vem provavelmente.

Deixem seus comentários, quero saber o que estão achando da Fic. ^^

Ps: Se verem algum erro me avisem, o sono atrapalha minha revisão! XD


	6. Sobre Faíscas

Os personagens pertencem a Rumiko Takarashi, mas a história é minha mesmo.

Quero agradecer pela reviews! Que bom que estão gostando *-*

Capítulo especial, narrado pela Sango e escrito pela minha Beta Sapphier!

**CAPITULO VI - Sobre faíscas. **

**Narrado por Sango.**

Oi meu nome é Sango e acabo se ser expulsa de uma boate. Você deve estar se perguntando como alguém consegue ser expulsa de uma boate e a tia Sango vai te dar dicas: Primeiro, arrume briga com o segurança, a enfermeira, o chefe da segurança e a enfermeira chefe. Segundo, chute o segurança chefe nos países baixos dele, ele pode _apreciar_ muito isso… E se sair lágrimas dos olhos dele, saiba que você está muito, mas muito encrencada. E terceiro e tão importante quanto os dois últimos itens citados, xingue a enfermeira chefe de nomes que ela não vai entender, porque, provavelmente, ela vai pensar que é algo muito pior. Faça essa experiência: encontre um gringo, faça uma cara muito feia e diga algo. Ele provavelmente vai partir pra cima de você. Enfim. Depois de bater boca com o cara da bilheteria e ser convidada "gentilmente" a me retirar da boate, fui procurar a louca da Kagome.

Na boa, eu sabia que ia dar merda quando vi a Kagome bebendo na van, ela nunca foi muito acostumada a beber e embora a família dela tenha alta resistência a álcool, ela definitivamente não podia chegar muito perto. Eu até tentei tirar o copo da mão dela já que o idiota do Houjo tava dando vodka quase pura pra ela, mas o Jak me impediu dizendo que era bom que a libido dela fosse inibida, pra ajudar com os _boys_.

Francamente, depois de muitos anos de amizade e porrada eu queria entender o que se passava na cabeça da Kagome. De uns tempos pra cá ela só pensava em ser feminina, em ser delicada e provavelmente entrar em contato com alguém como Jakotsu só ia piorar a situação. Estava decidido: eu ia ter uma bela de uma conversa com ele. E se ele desse algum _piti_ eu simplesmente ia resolver da melhor maneira que eu sei: no x1.

Quando finalmente encontrei Kagome, ela estava cuidando de um cara que parecia mais bêbado que ela, pois estavam debatendo sobre como seria ter um elefante de animal de estimação. E sobre contrabando de amendoins. Tirei meu celular do bolso, me aproximei sorrateiramente e comecei a filmar a interação dos dois. Isso vai servir de moeda de chantagem depois, e eu nunca vou deixar ela esquecer esse dia. Meu celular vibrou e logo vi várias mensagens de Bankotsu no _whatsapp_. Não vou nem abrir pra não ficar mais deprimida.

\- Também veio tomar um ar Sangozinha?

Me virei e vi Jakotsu sorrindo, com os olhos meio pesados. Provavelmente ele estava alto já.

\- Não, fui expulsa da boate. – Olhei fixamente pra ele. Estava furiosa e ele ia ter que servir como _escape. – _É o preço por cuidar de Kagome, que estava caindo de bêbada.

Jakotsu começou a rir alto e aquilo me irritou ainda mais, mas fiquei parada. Se eu me movesse, seria pra dar um soco na cara dele.

\- Você foi expulsa da balada? QUE BAFO AMIGA! E cadê a louca da Kagome?

Apontei para o lado e ele viu Kagome com o estranho no colo, ambos tentando cantar _Let it Go_. Jakotsu riu mais alto se possível e foi ai que a gota transbordou o meu copo. Dei um passo pra frente e o agarrei pela gola purpurinada.

\- Escuta aqui _Jak – _Praticamente cuspi o apelido idiota dele – Você entrou agora na vida da Kagome. Ela sempre cresceu cercada de amigos reais e confiáveis, e sem mudar um fio de cabelo dela. Ninguém precisa dizer a uma mulher quando ela é lamentável, porque todos os dias quando nos olhamos no espelho já sabemos disso. Mas Kagome não é assim. Bom, não era. Você tem que ajuda-la sutilmente, não fazendo ela parecer uma vagabunda. E definitivamente, não a deixando bêbada. Se for ajudá-la, deixe que os caras a vejam naturalmente e eu tenho certeza que eles vão gostar de alguém que não precisa de artifícios.

Jakotsu apertou os olhos e ficamos nos encarando por um segundo.

\- Você é tipo uma daquelas amigas lésbicas esperando a outra mudar de lado tipo _Faking it*_?

\- Sou o tipo de amiga que vai entrar na frente se for pra levar a bala. E no caso, a bala é você. Toda purpurinada, mas mesmo assim perigoso.

\- Purpurinada? HAHAHAHAHA você não tem isso – e mostrou a unha do mindinho – de feminilidade que eu tenho. É mais macho que quase todos os homens que eu já vi. Eu já tinha notado essa sua rudeza. Kagome precisa de AMIGAS e não amigos. Sai pra lá mulher macho. – Jakotsu agarrou minhas mãos e surpreendentemente ele era forte. Um choque elétrico passou por minhas mãos que me deixou alarmada. Arregalei os olhos e vi que o choque também passou por ele. Minha boca ficou seca e meu rosto vermelho. Soltei minhas mãos das dele, que ainda me segurava, confuso, e sai rapidamente pra qualquer direção LONGE daquele ser purpurinado.

Sério. O que foi aquilo? E antes que respondam, é uma pergunta retórica, eu sei o que aconteceu. Mas... Pelo lado negro da força, ele é gay! Sério corpo? Sério mente? Atração por um ser desses? Impossível. Só vou ignorar isso.

Meu celular toca novamente e recebo mais uma mensagem de Bankotsu. Agradeço o momento de distração e abro as mensagens.

_"__ADIVINHE QUEM ESTÁ COM O MAIOR ITEM ILVL DA GUILDA''_

Merda. Mil vezes merda. Potência de Merda. Merda vezes _pi_.

_"Não acredito que você perdeu nossa raid por uma balada. Que tipo de homem é você afinal?"_

_"CONSEGUI O INVENCIBLE* HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH PODE ENFIAR A CABEÇA DE MIMIRON* NO RABO AGORA!"_

Ok, provavelmente você não vai compreender o que essas mensagens querem dizer. Vou tentar explicar: Existe um mundo mágico onde tem dragons, dungeons e guerra. É um meio que encontrei pra extravasar a minha insatisfação com o mundo. Posso matar quem eu quiser e não ser presa. Esse mundo se chama World of Warcraft. Algumas pessoas transam, outras se drogam, eu jogo. Sim é tão viciante quanto, mas só custa 15 reais ao mês, ocupa bem o tempo, é como ter um bichinho virtual, você acaba criando responsabilidade e confiança ao cuidar e elevar seu personagem ao level máximo do jogo e era disso que Kagome estava precisando: Confiança e ocupar o tempo e...

É ISSO! Eu poderia ajudar Kagome! Essa nova fase é porque é ociosa demais! Mas se ela ocupasse o tempo dela, tiraria essa besteira da cabeça. COMO EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES! Mas como eu ia fazer isso? Pensa Sango, pensa... BANKOTSU! Respirei fundo, porque isso ia ser difícil.

Bankotsu era um amigo de longa data que conheci jogando online. Primeiro éramos companheiros em Lunia, depois Grand Chase, Aion e finalmente achamos nosso jogo perfeito: WoW. Eu já o vi duas vezes no encontro anual da nossa guilda. Ele era gato, mas tinha uma indiferença por mulheres que era broxante demais. Por um tempo eu fiquei apaixonada por ele secretamente, mas tudo isso acabou e hoje somos mais como irmãos. E era exatamente dele que Kagome precisava: Um amigo HOMEM, não meio-homem-travesti-purpurinado-babaca. E Ban era paciente, o que é bom porque Kagome é iniciante e lerda demais. Bom, era melhor começar a trabalhar na negociação já! Peguei meu celular e escrevi uma mensagem pra ele.

_"Acabei de ser expulsa da balada. Mas levei muitos da Alliance* comigo. For the Horde*"_

_"Como você conseguiu ser expulsa de uma balada? __Ah esquece, don't ask, don't anwser."_

_"Ban..."_

_"Ih lá vem. Esquece, não vou dar aquele item roxo pra você. Já é vergonhoso que uma mulher seja a mestra da guilda. Pelo menos o posto de melhor guerreiro deve ficar com um homem"_

_"Larga de ser machista, seu idiota. Você perdeu no cara ou coroa. E se reclamar muito vou rebaixar você de posto na guilda."_

_"Ainda te hackeio. Nem sei porque to nessa guilda, só ingratos"_

Só o Ban pra me deixar de bom humor e esquecer _coisas._

_"Quero que você conheça uma pessoa Ban."_

_"hm"_

_"O nome dela é Kagome"_

_"Aquela sua amiga né? Continue"_

_"E a ensine jogar"_

_"A parte de jogar é fácil. Agora conhecer e ensinar já não me interessa"_

_"Eu ainda não terminei. Não vai ser WoW. Quero que ensine ela no League of Legends porque é mais fácil e é gratuito"_

_"..."_

Esperei um momento antes da explosão. League of Legends. O jogo que todos evitamos falar. É um tabu. O jogo simplesmente ultrapassou World of Warcraft em jogadores online, mas também possuí atualmente a maior comunidade de jogadores tóxicos do Brasil. Mas era o melhor pra Kagome, não era cansativo e ela podia ter uma vida social fora do LoL.

_"Eu... no LoL? Você quer terminar a nossa amizade de anos com isso Sango?"_

_"Ban eu sei que você tem uma conta level máximo lá. E é só pó um tempo. Eu te compenso durante um mês! Todos os drops de ilvl épico serão seus. Eu até te apresento uma namorada se você quiser. Te dou a liderança da guilda! Poxa é uma amiga preciosa que ta se perdendo. Me ajude com essa."_

_"E porque VOCÊ não joga e ensina ela?"_

_"Porque eu quero mata-la toda vez que ela tenta matar a torres sem qualquer minion. Só que com uma diferença: eu sei onde ela mora e a vejo diariamente. Você sabe como minha paciência é, Ban"_

_"Não sei, vou pensar no seu caso. Preciso dormir que amanhã eu trabalho. Boa noite Sapph"_

"_Boa noiteTsu."_

Ele ia aceitar. Olhei no relógio e era 4hrs. Logo a van ia chegar. Era melhor ver como Kagome estava. De algum modo eu estava feliz. Dei só alguns passos antes de lembrar da cena com Jakotsu. Lembrar do corrente elétrica que passou por nossas mãos foi como se lembrar da época mais negra da minha vida, quando _aquela pessoa_ era o foco e o centro do meu mundo e tudo tinha começado com essa corrente elétrica.

Pelo meu próprio bem, eu tinha que esquecer isso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Faking it : Série de Tv de duas amigas que fingem ser lesbicas para se tornarem populares, mas uma delas acaba gostando da outra.

Bom pessoal, a partir daqui teremos muito mais comédia, mas também vai ter um pouco mais de profundidade com algumas questões, estamos trabalhando melhor como desenvolver a trama para que possamos transmitir melhor a personalidade e complexidade de cada personagem.

O que torna tudo mais legal é o fato de que são baseados em acontecimentos da minha vida e da Sapphier, é nossa história!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem Reviews, gosto de saber o que estão achando!

Beijos e até a próxima

*Sobre o WoW [editado por Sapphier]:

Invencible e Cabeça de Mimiron: São montarias no jogo que tem uma chance quase impossível de serem dropadas [conseguidas], e por isso são épicas. A mimiron's head é mais dificil que o Invencible. Eu realmente queria matar meu amigo por ter dropado ela, mas ok. Alliance e For the Horde: Alliance é uma das principais facções do jogo World of Warcraft. Existem 2 principais: Horde e Alliance. Basicamente, as duas vivem pra se matar. Então, a saudação das duas facções é For The Horde e For the Alliance.

Tem alguns termos do LoL, mas só chamar no porão que a carrie explica UHDSAUADSH [porque se eu for explicar, vocês não vão entender nada]

For the Horde folks, e obrigada pelas reviews, a Carrie merece \o

Beijos!


End file.
